


Home is Where...

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [21]
Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> to find a land more kind than home, more large than earth.”</i><br/>― Thomas Wolfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/gifts).



As he guided the Quest jet over the tailing pond that had once been a valley where a small boy listened to stories from his Welsh grandmother and Irish grandfather, where the horizon had seemed forever bound by coal-seamed mountains, Race Bannon acknowledged the pang of homesickness.

But then Jonny piped up with a question, and Hadji pitched in with the wrong answer, and by the time he and Benton had straightened out the misconceptions the jet was a hundred miles past Pennsylvania and Race had forgotten to mourn the family he’d lost in thinking about the family he’d found.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Home is Where... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565750) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
